


School Boy Crush

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho’s skin heats as Jaejoong calls him a slut because whilst he’s ashamed, there’s a compliment or two thrown in there and it pleases him, heart swelling inside his small chest.





	School Boy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 04 of 2011

Yunho curls his toes into the carpet and tries not to shiver too much as Jaejoong bends him over the table. He’s blushing, not because his brother is sitting in the corner watching –his brother always watches- but because it’s Jaejoong and Yunho has always harboured a crush on his brother’s best friend. He’s not sure why it feels different than when Seunghyun sells him to his numerous other acquaintances, simply that it is Jaejoong: Jaejoong who used to ruffle his hair and help him with math homework if he wasn’t too stoned.

Somehow Jaejoong is less gentle than he was two years ago when Yunho was cute and barely thirteen and Yunho wonders if he’s grown too much, if his features are that unattractive because Jaejoong always takes him like this, bent over and face pressed down. It’s rough and a little less comfortable than Yunho would like, a raw stretch and Yunho swallows hard when he realises it’s missing the slick feel of lubricated latex- a concession his brother must have made for his closest friend. Jaejoong grunts from behind him, pelvis pressing flush against the curve of his ass with every thrust. Yunho tries not to whine.

Jaejoong doesn’t know it, but Yunho can watch the man in the reflection of a small mirror across the room. Jaejoong has his eyes closed, teeth gritted in pure hedonistic pleasure as his hands grapple at Yunho’s hips. Seunghyun never looks away- Yunho doesn’t need to look to know that since the first time his brother sold him, he’s never once looked away as he was fucked or choking on someone’s cock. Seunghyun says he stays in the room to keep Yunho safe from the clients- Yunho always wonders why it doesn’t hurt any less when his brother watches.

His brother is handsome; refined for a man just bordering adulthood and elegant in a way Yunho feels he’ll never muster with his gangly limbs, blemished skin and crooked teeth. Seunghyun smokes a cigarette slowly, rolling the butt between long fingers, eyes locked onto Yunho and the cock stretching him open. Jaejoong pulls at his hair and Yunho breaks the gaze, a garbled moan leaving his lips as he comes far too quickly. Seunghyun’s lips twitch into a smirk.

‘Don’t worry, Jae,’ His brother says from across the room, gravelly voice breaking the silence of skin on skin and the give of Yunho’s small body, ‘He’ll get hard again soon – the benefits of a teenager.’

Jaejoong doesn’t say anything, just bites his lip, nods his head and fucks Yunho harder. To Yunho’s shame, the feel of Jaejoong inside him, pushing at his limits till he thinks he’s going to break has him swelling once more, his own erection pressing into the table with each near violent propulsion. Just knowing it’s Jaejoong has him twitching, body clenching and tensing as Jaejoong takes his pleasure. It crosses Yunho’s mind that Jaejoong probably doesn’t care if he’s hard, he’s just a hole to use as so many of the clients tell him, he’s only wasting energy trying to cut his own hair the right style and smudge kohl around his eyes in a way he hopes is appealing. Seunghyun always said it didn’t matter what clothes he wore, they were only going to be taken off unless it was one of the johns who got off on skirts and thigh high nylons. Yunho’s not sure if Jaejoong likes that; he knows the man has a girlfriend but then again Yunho’s had plenty of married men to know that means almost nothing.

He tries not to moan too much, he’s never liked the taste of the gag but it’s impossible not to shiver and shake as he’s pressed into the table, sweat slicked chest sliding against the polished timber with the force Jaejoong’s exerting. He claws at the table, he wants Jaejoong to like him, to praise him and come back again so he tightens himself further around the man’s cock, a litany of prayers whispered into the cold, hard surface. Jaejoong pants, hips still snapping as he mutters, ‘So fucking tight,’ fingers bruising Yunho’s thin hips as they dig in. Yunho’s skin heats as Jaejoong calls him a slut because whilst he’s ashamed, there’s a compliment or two thrown in there and it pleases him, heart swelling inside his small chest. 

Jaejoong’s too beautiful for someone like Yunho and he can no longer stand to watch his brother’s friend fuck him in the mirror. Jaejoong’s all pale skin, ink black hair and too many piercings and tattoos, with a penchant for leather and tight jeans. He’s got a pretty mouth, surprisingly large biceps and a resilient attitude that Seunghyun tells Yunho always gets him into trouble. To Yunho he’s awe inspiringly cool and aloof, always ready with a hard glare yet graceful and mesmerizing, with a voice that sends shivers up his spine. He’s always been a little less callous than Yunho’s brother and the child still powering Yunho’s heart loves him for it, begs for his approval and attention.

A hand wraps around his erection and Yunho nearly screams, too shocked by the sensation to do much more than roll his eyes back into his head and choke on the saliva flooding his mouth as he orgasms. Yunho pulses out into Jaejoong’s palm, lost in the pleasure and barely coherent enough to think about anything other than he wants Jaejoong in his mouth, the taste of him filling his throat but Jaejoong doesn’t show any sign of pulling out. He pushes back on Jaejoong’s cock, wanting him deeper, so much deeper than mere physical contact. He wants to feel Jaejoong in his skin, in every cell running through his veins but he’ll settle for this. It’s enough for Jaejoong to want him like this, to use him and not some pretty girlfriend four years Yunho’s senior. Yunho can feel almost smug about that.

Jaejoong groans, pressing a hand firmly on the small of Yunho’s back to hold him still as he slowly pulls out when Seunghyun interrupts, ‘You can finish, you’re a good friend after all,’ They both turn towards him and Seunghyun smirks, ‘besides, Yunho’s never had someone come inside him, I bet he’ll like it.’

Jaejoong swallows, and Yunho quickly looks to the mirror to watch as Jaejoong stares at the tip of his cock just stretching the flushed skin open, thumbs spreading Yunho’s cheeks apart. He jolts when Jaejoong shoves back in all the way, pace frantic and he glances up at Jaejoong’s reflection to see the man close his eyes again, biting his lip as he fucks Yunho hard and fast. Yunho screams when he feels incredible heat spilling inside him, squirming and clawing at the table as he’s filled up. He’s gasping for air, knees buckling as he tries to push back harder on Jaejoong, eyes wide with shock.

Jaejoong holds him, chest pressing against Yunho’s back as he rides out the last of his release into the boy’s small body. His grip is tight on Yunho’s hips and the skin beneath looks bruised and flushed when he finally lets go. He pulls out and Yunho feels the cum begin to drip out, sliding down the backs of his thighs. Yunho clenches desperately, trying to keep it in, to feel the warmth for a little longer and he almost begs for a plug. He doesn’t though, because Seunghyun would punish him later if he behaves badly in front of his closest friend and instead he remains still and tense, bent over the table as Jaejoong dresses behind him. He hears his brother and Jaejoong talking, voices too low for him to decipher more than a, ‘thanks, man,’ and an, ‘anytime,’ from his brother.

His skin is prickling in the cold air by the time his brother returns and Yunho closes his eyes when Seunghyun runs a hand through his hair. He whimpers, shifting his thighs together and Seunghyun chuckles, trailing a finger up smooth, hairless skin until he reaches Yunho’s ass. He pushes fingers in and Yunho hisses at the pain he knows he’ll feel at school tomorrow.

‘Stop clenching,’ His brother orders, lightly spanking the flesh of Yunho’s ass, ‘Or I won’t let him do it again.’

Yunho lets out a pitiful whimper at the threat, staring pleadingly at his brother to have mercy. Seunghyun just spanks him again, harder and Yunho relaxes his muscles, shifting his feet a little to ease the sting. ‘That’s better,’ Seunghyun twists his fingers in deeper, scraping against Yunho’s abused passage, ‘He just broke up with his girlfriend, you’re going to do whatever he wants next week but don’t get it into your stupid little head that he likes you.’

Yunho nods eagerly, unable to fully suppress his joy at the thought of having Jaejoong alone all week, perhaps without the supervision of his brother. He wants to suck on Jaejoong so badly his knees shake. ‘Silly little slut,’ Seunghyun scolds half-heartedly, withdrawing his hand to let Yunho lap the cum off contentedly. ‘Now get dressed,’ he barks when Yunho’s licked his fingers clean for the final time, ‘You’ve got another job in ten minutes.’


End file.
